Dragon Ball Z: The Destiny Among Us
by NathanielDerpster
Summary: This is a story about a young teen going to have to make a big leap when a very bad person comes into his life. Have fun with this story!
1. Chapter 1: The Lost

Chapter 1: The Lost

It was dark, misty, and very cool.

"Where am I?" Said the lost Super Saiyan. As he heard his voice echo through the misty, dark area he heard another voice.

"Hello, Is anyone there" As the Super Saiyan heard the voice to the right of him, he got up and started to run in that direction. As he was running he had heard a scream to the left of him.

"Sounds like Aaron!" The young teenager said as he had to make a decision for where to go. As he had started to run to Aaron's direction, then he heard another scream by Aaron.

"Aaron i'm coming don't worry!" He tried to find an exit to the giant line of bushes you could see from a mile away.

"Well, I better make a exit if I can't find one" The young teenager jumped into the sky and shot a blast of blue power from his hands and made a huge gap.

"I could have just jumped over, but there's no fun in that." He said as he kept running to Aaron. He leaped to see if he could find anything to get a clue of where his friend is. He saw a huge explosion the size of five football fields. He then instantly had a flashback of when some weird looking guy had destroyed his entire town. That day, his mom, dad, sister and brother died. As the teenager regained his strength and promised to put all of it behind him and flew to the scene. He saw Aaron standing there dizzy he looked up and saw me.

"Alex, I don't know how long you have been standing there, but i'm going to need some help." Aaron said as he looked at the mist and saw a shadow.

"So who are we up against?" Alex said.

"I don't know what he looks like because its so dark, but he's really strong."

"okay, have you tried the KameHameHa?"

" I've been thinking about it but i'm weak now, and I can hardly move my arm." Aaron said.

"You only need one arm, you just have to believe in yourself. Now try your hardest and put all of your strength in your one arm Aaron!" Alex said as Aaron shook his head and started to burst into action. He took his arm and pulled it back and stared into the mist and started to yell.

"KAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAMEEE!"

"Wait it might be a bad idea." Alex said

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed Aaron as a blue beam of light shot into the shadow. As the ground rumbled below him, the shadowy character had instantly vanished from the scene. Alex tried to figure out where he went.

"Aaron, where did he go?" Alex said more afraid than surprised

"I don't know Alex, I don't know…" And so they chose to call it a night and find a place to sleep. As they were walking around they saw the same shadow they saw a little bit ago. And just when Aaron looked at the shadow he vanished again.


	2. Chapter 2: The Found

Chapter 2: The Found

"Come on Aaron, we have to get the hell out of here." Alex said as Aaron jumped up and shook his head. Although Aaron was confident, there was a

little bit of him that made him afraid.

"Do we really need to do this Alex? Don't you think that this might be a bad idea just running in the dark?"

"Aaron we can't just stop now, we've gone too far, even though I am pretty tired we will just go a bit longer, and then we will sleep. It will be a little brighter and then we will go run and hope to get out of this place, okay?" Alex said as they both looked at each other and ran even faster.

One Hour Later…

Alex and Aaron finally chose to take a break, so they took some mats and ripped up blankets and went to sleep. Alex woke up from the same vision he had hours ago and got up and woke up Aaron. Aaron looked at Alex and put his head back into the rough rug, although Aaron knew the rug would hurt his face he didn't care because Alex made him run for miles. So Alex decided to keep sleeping, but he couldn't because he wouldn't stop thinking about. So after a while he just started to close his eyes and right when he was going to sleep he heard a loud noise like the sound of twenty grenades going off right in ear. He got up and was about to wake up Aaron but he knew he was awake, so he turned back and started to run where he saw the smoke. while he was running, he didn't hear Aaron's footsteps. Then, he looked up and saw Aaron leaping in front of him. Aaron swooped down to the ground and leaves flew into Alex's face. So Alex decided to jump even higher and farther, and when he dropped to the ground, he turned around and Aaron wasn't there. He looked up and the same shadowed figure from a while ago, and what he also saw was Aaron's shadow. Alex knew something bad was going to happen so he jumped up. As he was levitating, he looked straight at the shadow.

" What do you want from us?!" Alex said.

" Its seems that you have the confidence in you to talk to me, but I can smell your fear." The shadow said very darkly. So Alex decided to act more manly than ever, and told the figure to fight him. The figure then threw Aaron to the right of Alex. So he flew over to get Aaron, but the figure shot a big blast of ki towards Alex and made him fly the other direction.

Alex Blacked Out…

Character:Alex

first person

I woke up in a cave, a dark and scary cave. I had heard whispers from the bright light. After a little bit more of them talking one of them came in to check on me. So I closed my eyes and pretended like I was sleeping. So he looked at me for a while, and I wanted to open my eyes to see what he looked like but I was too afraid to open them. He then walked away from where

I was to talk to his friend. So I made sure the place is clear for me to go, and it was. I went over to the light and saw three more guys, they all looked, dressed, and talked the same. So I jumped up and shot my ki to the rocks. The rocks fell on the man and made so I can get out of here. Then, I heard an alarm.

" Oh great!" I said loudly to hear my voice over the alarm. I jumped as far as I could so they wouldn't see me leave, and it worked. I kept on running to make sure they could not find me. As I kept running though, there was another group of people. Except this time, they didn't look like the people back there, they looked a lot different than those people, and they didn't dress the same. I slowly walked over there. They had instantly noticed me, so I had to speak first.

"wh-who are you people?"

"Us? We, are the found. We were all lost people, and when we found each other, we decided to stick together no matter what. Anyways, who are you?

" I am a Saiyan, the names Alex. So can i join the group? I'm pretty lost myself."

"If you're up for it then come on in, and speaking of Saiyan's, there was another kid who looked about your age, his name was Aaron, and he said he was looking for someone. Anyways I'll give you names. My name is Frank, this is Jack and this is Brenden. Once I heard Aaron's name I knew we had to go get him, so I told him we need to get him. So they took all that they needed, got me some water, and we were on our way.

(Third person)

"Here we are!" Frank said.

"Where are we, I thought we were getting Aaron."

"We are, Aaron said that if we found you then we would bring him here." As team Found kept walking into the street, they heard someone walking on the other side. So Alex jumped to the other side and saw Aaron walking.

"Aaron!" Alex screamed.

"Alex? Alex!"

Alex wanted to ask him what happened to him but didn't want to ask him any questions, he had looked tired.

Narrator: Aaron was then allowed to team Found, they then made a place to sleep and slept there. Then they got food and water from wanted stores and left the town.

This concludes the ending of chapter 2: The Found. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
